


How Do You Cope?

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Coping, Episode: c01e064 The Frigid Doom, F/M, First Kiss, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vex seeks out Percy after Vorugal passed over Whitestone. A conversation is had.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	How Do You Cope?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inauguration Day! Have a fic. It’s really short, enjoy anyway.

“Percy?” Vex’s soft concern filled the lowly lit workshop in the castle. It wasn’t nearly as nice as it the one in Greyskull Keep, but it was functional. Percy stood by the table, pencil in hand, sketching a design of one kind or another. 

“Yes, dear?” He took a step back, turning to face her where she stood in the doorway. 

“I know it’s been a few days since we saw Vorugal, but... are you alright?” Vex asked. Percy hesitated, then reached for a glass on the corner the table she hadn’t noticed and took a sip.

“I’m... coping. Nothing happened, everyone is still alive. Well everyone here,” He said after a slight pause.

“I know, it’s just... we just freed it. You finally had a safe place to call home again, and... It was a really close call. You looked so terrified.” Vex fiddled with her braid. “We’ve lost so much. Emon still burns, Westrrun is still in tatters, Draconia has fallen, Tiberius is gone, Sovereign Uriel too. Everything we have left is here, in this city. If Whitestone goes, then basically everything we’ve fought for is gone. Worst part, we still need to keep fighting, facing death if we have to, to save the rest of this.” She gestured around them. “Please tell me off if I’m being insensitive, but, well, how do you do it? You don’t seem to crack. How?”

Percy pondered this a few moments. He could see tears beginning to well up in her grey blue eyes.

“Well, I don’t really know... I try and stay strong because people are counting on me. A lot of people. Truth is, I don’t stay strong. Usually events like what happened do happen, you all take me out for drinks, so,” Percy shrugged. Silence followed for a minute or two. Then...

“Maybe, I don’t know, we could go get drinks, sometime? I could show you what I mean. You don’t have to, but I figured I’d ask just in case. I should probably shut up now.”

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III, did you just ask me out?” Vex’ahlia gasped. Percy squirmed ever so slightly under her gaze.

“I love how you know my full name, and yes, I did.” He stated. 

“I would be honored to.” She smiled, grabbed his shirt collar, and dragged him in for a kiss. It was a bit clumsy, but nevertheless, it was brilliant. When she pulled away, Percy chuckled a bit.

“What is it?” Vex’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Your brother’s gonna fucking kill me.”

“No he won’t.”

“Why?”

“Because, darling,” Vex gave a devilish smile. “I may have caught him doing a walk of shame from Keyleth’s room.”

Percy’s grin mirrored hers. “Oh,” he snickered. “Do tell.”


End file.
